Many electrical devices include very low wattage bulbs which are slidably insertable into a socket. Bulbs of this type are used, for example, in many automotive applications, including the illumination for automotive dashboard components. Bulbs of this type typically include a generally rectangular base having a bottom end face from which a pair of electrically conductive leads extend. The leads are small and flexible and are bent in opposite directions to lie generally adjacent opposed front and rear faces of the rectangular bulb base. The illuminating filaments of the bulb are disposed in a standard transparent enclosure which typically is generally cylindrical in configuration. The bulb is slidably insertable into a socket and is frictionally retained therein. More particularly, the prior art socket typically includes a housing having a mating aperture dimensioned to receive the base of the bulb. The prior art socket further includes a pair of terminals therein disposed and configured to engage the conductive leads of the bulb. The terminals disposed in the housing of the prior art socket are mounted appropriately to conductive wire leads which extend to other circuitry in the electrical apparatus or vehicle.
Bulb and socket combinations of this type generally are very small, very inexpensive structures. The typical socket housing for a bulb of this type will be less than one inch long and less than one half inch wide. The terminals mounted in the housing for these applications may typically be less than one-half inch long, while the socket of the typical bulb may define a cross-section of approximately 0.2 inch by 0.1 inch. Despite these small dimensions, it is desirable for the terminals to exert an acceptably high contact force against the conductive leads of the bulb. It is also desirable to provide secure positive locking of the terminals within the housing and to ensure that the housing adequately protects the small, fragile terminals.
Many prior art bulb sockets of this general type have created the potential for damage or ineffective electrical contact if the bulb is improperly aligned during insertion into the socket. More particularly, many prior art sockets of this type create the risk of the bulb base being inserted on the wrong side of the terminal, such that the terminal in the socket housing is overstressed and achieves an improper or ineffective electrical contact with the bulb.
In many instances, the small, fragile, flexible leads extending from the bulb are bent or misaligned prior to or during insertion into the socket. These improperly aligned conductive leads of the bulb could be misaligned with the corresponding terminal in the socket. As a result, the terminals of the prior art socket may not contact the leads of the bulb or may achieve unacceptably low contact forces therewith. In still other instances, the insertion of the prior art terminals into the socket housing have caused damage to the prior art terminals. In particular, the means for locking the prior art terminals into the socket housing often are aligned to permanently damage the terminals during the insertion process. This damage generally will occur after the costly termination work has been completed.
Examples of prior art bulb sockets include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,343 and 4,624,524. The prior art further includes many references to terminals that could be incorporated into housings for receiving bulbs of this type.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a bulb socket that ensures adequate electrical contact with the leads of a bulb inserted therein.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a bulb socket for properly aligning the bulb leads with the terminals of the socket.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a bulb socket that prevents overstress of the terminal contact beams therein.
Still an additional object of the subject invention is to provide terminals for a bulb socket which prevent damage to locking means prior to or upon insertion of the terminal into the socket housing.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide terminals for a bulb socket that achieve desirably high normal contact forces with the bulb.